26 de dezembro
by Haina Aquarius-sama
Summary: Uma, duas, três, quatro, doze vezes. Era meia-noite. Já era 26 de dezembro. O Natal ficara um minuto atrás. UA, yaoi MiloxCamus


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, senão Kuru-sensei não estaria rico, o nome seria Gold Saints e Milo e Camus seriam os principais. Sem fins lucrativos.**

**N/A: Era pra ter saído um angst, mas dá pra perceber que não passei nem perto XD.**

**Flashbacks em itálico entre aspas.**

**Black Stones é o cigarro mais fumado em Nana – meu vício dos últimos meses.**

"**O pequeno parque" de Jean-Honoré Fragonard é um quadro de 1765 feito em óleo sobre tela, tendo a natureza representando o ideal de vida tranqüila e feliz para os artistas neoclássicos (árcades).**

**Fritz Dobert – marca de piano mais vendida na América Latina. Qualquer menção á minha fic "Sonate au Clair de lune" foi apenas coincidência XD.**

**The Nutcracker – O quebra-nozes.**

**Enjoy it!**

26 de dezembro

"Stay with me

Lay with me

Lay down by my side" – (Stay with me – The Mission)

O Natal é uma coisa tão singela. É um costume cristão, tão antigo quanto possível, em que se comemora o nascimento do menino Jesus, e com ele o começo de um novo tempo: o ano zero! O ano em que tudo começa.

É tradição no natal enfeitar as ruas e residências com seus símbolos, trocar presentes, ser gentil com todos e fazer doações de caridade. Mas o principal era o momento de reunir a família, e na falta desta, as pessoas mais importantes para você.

Camus era tudo o que Milo tinha. Mas onde estava Camus?

Milo estava em pé no meio da escadaria que levava á porta da igreja. Viu as pessoas orando com fervor, fazendo doações á caixinha de natal. Sorriu ao olhar o coral todo formado de coroinhas. Ele e Camus tinham se conhecido no coral da igreja. O ruivinho, em seus tenros nove anos, tinha sido praticamente obrigado a entrar pelos pais adotivos, religiosos ao extremo. Na verdade ele sempre tivera problemas com a igreja.

E nunca acreditou no Natal.

E mesmo agora, quase 20 anos depois, ele parecia não estar nem aí para a festividade. E Milo estava farto disso.

Saiu da frente da igreja, descendo os degraus a passos rápidos.

Como era de se esperar, no dia de Natal as ruas estavam quase vazias. O chão estava úmido de neve, e o céu meio fechado para um fim de tarde. O loiro ficou andando ao lado das vitrines bonitas que mostravam as lojas desertas.

Como aquilo era deprimente.

Sorriu sarcástico com o próprio pensamento e puxou um _Black Stones_ do bolso, fazendo uma proteção em forma de concha com as mãos para acendê-lo. Tragou preguiçosamente. Era horrível. Tabaco puro. Viciante.

"Aposto como ele arrancaria o cigarro e jogaria no chão dizendo: Se quer fumar essa porcaria que seja longe de mim!"

Sim, Camus faria isso. E ai de Milo se quisesse beijá-lo depois. Tinha de ficar no mínimo 5 minutos escovando os dentes.

Jogou cinzas no chão, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Talvez fosse um complô contra si! Provavelmente puseram Camus para trabalhar no Natal porque não gostavam dele. Ou talvez gostassem de Camus. Ele estava se tornando obsessivo e ridículo.

Ora, podia ser. A verdade é que ele morava com um ruivo de parar o trânsito.

Mas Milo também estava no páreo. Por que a insegurança?

" _-Mas que droga, Camus! Eu só quero..._

_-Quer o quê?_

_-Eu não quero ficar sozinho no Natal."_

Já deu pra perceber? Essa diferença nos dois era gritante.

Mas o mais irritante era que ele podia ter recusado se quisesse. Se quisesse! Quem em sã consciência trabalharia no Natal? Camus sim. Não fazia diferença mesmo. Para ele 25 de dezembro era apenas um dia como qualquer outro, só que com o comércio fechado. Insuportável!

Ás vezes se perguntava se Camus realmente gostava de si. Se não estava consigo por mero capricho ou conveniência. Afinal, o ruivo sabia que era uma data importante para Milo em diversos aspectos. Sabia que o loiro ficaria com raiva. E nessas horas batia uma confusão: se Camus gostava dele, ele fazia tudo isso conscientemente, já que não era nem um pouco bobo: imperdoável. E se não gostava, não tinha real intenção de magoá-lo, porque não se importava realmente: perdoável.

Não sabia mais no que acreditar.

No fim das contas todo ano era igual.

Lembrou-se vagamente que tinha um tio muito velho no asilo. Vez ou outra ia lá. Deixava algumas coisas que ajudariam o local e até jogava uma partida de xadrez, no qual antigamente o parente era imbatível. Hoje não sabia dizer, não tinha muita paciência para terminar o jogo.

Quando Camus chegaria?

" _-Por que você não faz um esforço? Não é possível que fique no serviço até de madrugada!_

_Ele suspira._

_-Eu não sei que horas eu volto. Mas qual a diferença se eu chegar nos últimos instantes da quinta-feira ou no começo da sexta-feira? Eu ganhei uma semana inteira de folga!_

_-Você não entende mesmo."_

Chegou finalmente ao parque onde estacionara seu _Siena _vermelho, quarteirões depois da igreja. Queria se abrigar do espírito natalino.

Já ia entrar no carro quando passou por ele um casal sorridente. Usavam cachecóis iguais, em tons de vermelho e dourado. Que clichê! Ao contrário do rapaz, a moça parecia ser de boa família, toda arrumadinha, com relógio de ouro. Ele fez com que ela esperasse próxima aos bancos, que estavam molhados e portanto inutilizáveis, e correu apressado para uma senhora que vendia flores.

Ele contou as moedas e comprou um escasso buquê de margaridas, enroladas em uma fitinha. Milo achou que nunca tinha visto na vida uma expressão de maior contentamento do que a que a moça fez. Encheu o rapaz de beijos melosos e saíram passeando pelo parque, como um bom casal jovialmente apaixonado. Clichê!

Mas o grego não se importou realmente com os dois. Talvez...

O gesto...

Olhou para a senhora que não parecia desanimada, mesmo tendo que trabalhar no natal para conseguir o próprio sustento. Como uma boa vendedora de rua clichê ela tinha um cachorro pardo. Meio rabugento é claro, mas não saía dali.

Até ela...

"_-Não quero ficar sozinho"_

Cambaleou até a mulher e pegou um lírio. Um bastava. Deixou mais dinheiro do que deveria e ela até o alertou, mas voltou a passos rápidos e desnorteados para o _Siena_.

Fechou a porta e sentiu protegido pelo vidro _fumé_.

Afogou-se na flor como quem busca ar. Não soube depois como chegou em casa, sufocado em seu delírio. Inalou o aroma de suas pétalas macias, inebriado com o modo como elas amparavam suas lágrimas copiosas inundando-se da calidez salgada.

Estava era ficando louco.

Sentado no chão encostado no sofá, abraçado a uma flor murcha, caindo aos pedaços em sua ressecação, e ainda por cima era Natal!

O tom agora amarelado das pétalas denunciava o estado avançado de degradação do lírio. Ele era tão branco! Chorou tanto e o apertou tanto que ele não agüentara. A flor estava ficando acabada por causa de Milo. Ela era tão branca!

Camus gostava de branco. O apartamento deles era todo pintado em branco-gelo. Mesmo os móveis eram brancos. Apenas alguns detalhes davam cor àquele deserto de neve: duas almofadas azuis, a pesada cortina de cetim vermelho que cobria a janela, a mesinha de centro talhada em mármore preto, o "_O Pequeno Parque" _original. E aquele piano _Fritz Dobert_ que o francês tanto prezava. Milo odiava aquele piano.

E é claro que ainda havia a obsessão de Camus por horas. Relógios e mais relógios estavam espalhados pela casa. O local jamais ficava em silêncio por conta dos _tic tacs_ irritantes. Principalmente outra relíquia do ruivo: um daqueles relógios antigos e enormes de cuco, que tinham um pêndulo dourado gigante protegido pela portinha de vidro.

Camus sempre querendo estar pontual, com aquela mania de saber cada segundo que se passa. E os relógios mandavam na casa deles! _Deles_!

Ora essa, o apartamento também era de Milo! Ele também pagava as contas, morava lá, mais do que o outro até! Por que tudo na casa gritava o nome de Camus? Por que ele tinha de se submeter a essas vontades? Largou a flor no chão, levantando-se com um soluço encharcado. Odiava aquilo!

Foi em cada cômodo, tirando o relógio da parede e jogando no chão, revezando entre pisar em cima com todas as forças ou arrancar peça por peça, desde os ponteiros até os mecanismos internos. Mais de uma vez cortou-se com os cacos de vidro. Fez isso com todos, quando com as mãos sangrando, percebeu que só faltava o cuco.

Com passos firmes foi até ele. Por coincidência ou não, ele marcou hora exata no instante em que Milo parou na sua frente. A portinha abriu e aquele som irritante começou a badalar.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, doze vezes. Era meia-noite.

Milo, que pretendia puxar o cuco no meio da sua trajetória ficou estático. Meia-noite...

Já era 26 de dezembro. O Natal ficara um minuto atrás.

O rosto estava úmido, as lágrimas exauridas.

Olhou em volta, vendo partes de relógio por todas as partes. A cerâmica clara manchada de pingos vermelhos.

"Acabou"

Não teve coragem de destruir o cuco. Ou talvez não tivesse mais forças. Arrastou-se para sua posição inicial, e pegou novamente a flor decrépita.

E a porta abriu e fechou calmamente.

Camus olhou em volta, vendo a destruição que o loiro causara. Tinha sangue no chão. E o grego agora parecia um louco, olhando um resto mortal de flor que girava entre os dedos. Apenas os olhos castanho-azulados do ruivo se moviam.

Deixou o casaco no pendurador e suas coisas em cima da mesa. Encostou-se na parede defronte Milo, olhando fixamente para ele. O loiro sentiu-se observado e ergueu o rosto.

Sim... ali estava uma das pessoas mais bonitas que já vira em toda a vida. Se não a mais. Ele tinha uma beleza fria e branca, como se tivesse sido milimetricamente esculpido em mármore, e uma natureza pura e crua, dizia o que queria quando queria e a quem queria, sem se importar se seus comentários fundamentalmente verdadeiros eram demasiado cruéis ou mais do que o ouvinte queria saber. Tão belo e simples quanto aquela margarida branca do parque, mas talvez seu porte altivo condissesse mais com um lírio.

"Um lírio..."

-Olha só... o filho pródigo retorna. Como foi o trabalho? Conseguiu uma promoção? Espero que sim. – disse com o rosto baixo novamente, dando uma risadinha. Camus permaneceu sério.

-Não venha destilar seu veneno em mim – respondeu secamente – Pode me explicar o que esteve fazendo?

Sim, sim, o paradoxoem pessoa. A voz límpida como a água de um lago transparente e o timbre seco como a areia vermelha de um deserto.

-Feliz Natal atrasado para você também – Milo respondeu encarando-o novamente. – Na verdade espero que tenha tido um, o meu foi especialmente mórbido.

Camus estreitou os olhos.

-Pode parar com o showzinho. Não quero começar uma discussão sem sentido novamente. No momento estou mais preocupado com sua sanidade mental.

Milo deu outra risadinha nervosa.

-Imagino que sim – disse num tom de voz um ponto mais alto que o normal. – Está sempre preocupado com tudo. Com a decoração da casa, com o trabalho, com as horas e... oh desculpe! – cortou-se teatralmente – Com tudo não. Menos comigo.

Camus desencostou da parede e foi até um esparramado Milo, agachando-se para estar à mesma linha de visão.

-Você já notou, Milo, que é extremamente egoísta?

"dizia o que queria quando queria e a quem queria"

-Fica aí com esse espetáculo sem futuro e não faz nada para mudar a situação. Se não estiver de acordo com seus interesses não move um dedo sequer. Fala de passar o natal com a família, mas abandona seu último parente vivo naquele asilo porco e duvido que tenha ido lá ontem para ao menos desejar "feliz natal" a ele que com certeza deve ter tido um dia mais mórbido que o seu.

"sem se importar se seus comentários fundamentalmente verdadeiros eram demasiado cruéis..."

Milo ficou apenas estático, encarando o rosto tão próximo de Camus, sentindo o violento sobressalto de seu coração. E ele não parou. Segurou o queixo do loiro.

-Se diz horrorizado quando eu falo que o natal foi morto pela burguesia e que agora não passa de um feriado comum, mas você só quer que eu esteja aqui para trocar presentes, comer peru e fazer sexo na seqüência, o que condiz com a minha opinião.

"ou mais do que o ouvinte queria saber."

Um soluço brotou da garganta de Milo, sentindo que poderia começar a chorar de novo. Aquilo estava errado, errado! Ele não era o vilão, não era...

Camus largou seu queixo e foi ocupar o lugar ao lado do namorado, encostado no sofá também. Ficaram os dois em silêncio algum tempo.

-Sabe... – Camus começou baixinho – Eu realmente gosto de você. Mas, Milo, às vezes eu sinto que você acaba comigo.

"_Ele era tão branco! Chorou tanto e o apertou tanto que ele não agüentara. A flor estava ficando acabada por causa de Milo."_

O lírio...

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto alvo de Camus, para a surpresa do grego.

Ele o cercava, e cobrava, enchia o francês com suas próprias angústias, esquecendo que por mais que não dissesse, ele também as tinha.

"Meu lírio..."

-Eu me pego imaginando de vez em quando o porquê de você ter se apaixonado por mim. Alguém tão... frio... como eu não parece ser a pessoa adequada para alguém tão... expansivo como você. – o ruivo confessou ainda em voz baixa, dessa vez com uma nota melancólica.

"_Ás vezes se perguntava se Camus realmente gostava de si. Se não estava consigo por mero capricho ou conveniência"_

Milo aproximou-se mais e enxugou a gota solitária que refugiara-se no queixo do namorado.

-Essa é fácil de responder. – murmurou com um sorriso de canto. – Você pode não sorrir muito, mas quando sorri é por genuína felicidade. Parece grosso e indiferente aos problemas dos outros quando na verdade é sincero com a situação, sem mentiras ou meias verdades. E não precisa falar "eu te amo" porque só o fato de suportar alguém tão _expansivo_, _egoísta _e _estúpido_ como eu não pode ser mero capricho. Você é a pessoa mais pura e simplesmente verdadeira que existe.

Encostou sua testa na de Camus, sentindo a franja vermelho-sangue roçar em seu rosto.

"Meu ano zero..."

-Eu é que não seio porquê de você estar aqui – sussurrou com os olhos fechados, segurando o choro.

"_-Não quero ficar sozinho"_

Camus envolveu os ombros do outro com os braços, puxando-o para perto. Milo afundou-se nos fios rubros ao passo que Camus enfiou o rosto no pescoço moreno.

-Fica comigo. Não me deixa sozinho – respondeu contra a pele bronzeada.

E Milo não precisou de mais nada. Aquilo bastava.

Ficaram um tempo assim. De repente Camus puxou uma mão e tirou um lenço do bolso, segurando as mãos de Milo e limpando o sangue delas.

-Milo... eu quero um presente de Natal.

O loiro se afastou com expressão mais incrédula impossível.

-Não foi você que disse que o Natal "foi morto pela burguesia" – disse ironicamente desenhando aspas no ar para se enfatizar – Além do mais, o Natal já passou – olhou o relógio – Já é quase uma da manhã.

Camus afastou Milo para se levantar. Bateu ligeiramente na calça.

-Do jeito que as pessoas me falavam durante toda a minha vida sempre achei que o espírito natalino original era algo bem acima de uma data. – andou displicente até o _Fritz Dobert_, para desespero de Milo. – Além do mais, dar um presente é fazer outra pessoa feliz.

Ele abriu o piano e depois de estralar os dedos, começou _Noturno_ de _Chopin_. Milo, querendo vingança, puxou imediatamente seu maço de _Black Stones_, acendendo um e pensando ter visto uma ruga zangada no rosto alvo do namorado.

-Por que está fumando essa porcaria aqui dentro? – o francês perguntou em tom belicoso. Milo soltou um pouco de fumaça e deu um sorriso.

-E por que você tem sempre que tocar essas músicas tristes? Me faz _não_ gostar de música clássica.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Músicas tristes? Está falando do piano?

Milo bufou, fazendo uma nuvem de fumaça aparecer na sua frente, esticando o braço para jogar as cinzas no cinzeiro de vidro em cima da mesa de centro.

-Sempre me deixa melancólico, às vezes tenho vontade de arrebentar esse piano.

-Como fez com meus relógios? – o outro perguntou sarcástico. Depois passou a tocar _The Nutcracker_, de _Tchaikovsky_. – Se não gostava das músicas tristes era só falar. É que eu prefiro tocar as desse estilo.

Milo apagou o cigarro antes que este terminasse e o deixou no cinzeiro. Foi até Camus, beijando seu pescoço. Ele parou de tocar.

-Milo... – chamou-o levemente, enquanto o grego aventurava-se por debaixo da camisa do ruivo.

-Sim? – o outro respondeu num ronronar, agora mordendo a curva do ombro, uma das mãos escorregando pela coxa firme.

-Vá escovar os dentes – Camus disse segurando uma gargalhada quando Milo caiu sentado no chão, soltando um muxoxo de impaciência com os braços cruzados e o rosto virado. Subitamente o francês teve uma idéia.

Ajoelhou-se atrás de Milo pondo as mãos em seus ombros, fazendo-o ficar parado. Num gesto ágil tirou a camisa do loiro, beijando sua nuca, ouvindo-o soltar um suspiro. Põe de novo as mãos nos ombros e vai fazendo-as escorregarem bem lentamente. Primeiro o tórax, provoca um pouco os mamilos, desce para o abdome bem trabalhado, e no baixo-ventre pôde ouvir um ofego do namorado. Deslizou as palmas pela calça, bem por cima do membro agoniado por liberdade. Milo quis se mexer contra as mãos de Camus, mas este não deixou. Apertou brevemente e Milo grunhiu qualquer coisa em uma língua desconhecida. Camus se afastou e sentou no banco do piano e o grego virou-se rápido, querendo saber o porquê da interrupção. O ruivo apenas fez um gesto como se segurasse uma escova de dente, e Milo levantou-se correndo para o banheiro.

No meio do caminho pareceu lembrar algo e voltou-se.

-Camus... o que você quer de presente?

Camus abriu um grande sorriso.

-O.o-

Hector foi acordado pela enfermeira como todos os dias. A mulher o levou ao banheiro e disse que se ele precisasse de ajuda era só chamar. Não chamou. Depois comeu qualquer coisa, quase não mastigava mesmo. Tomou um remédio e o levaram para o pátio, onde havia várias mesinhas redondas. Sentou em uma e armou o tabuleiro de xadrez. Olhou em volta. Vários idosos como ele esperavam visitas para o dia anterior e agora estavam meio tristes. Hector já estava acostumado.

Estava jogando contra si mesmo quando uma sombra se fez surgir, e um par de mãos morenas reorganizou o jogo, ficando com as peças brancas. Pasmado, Hector viu Milo sentar-se na sua frente com um sorriso amigável.

-Bom dia, tio. Feliz Natal!

O velho muxoxou.

-Por que isso agora? O Natal foi ontem.

Milo não se abalou. Avançou um peão.

-Desculpe, mas está errado tio Hector. Ontem foi 25 de dezembro. Um dia comum.

O senhor fechou as sobrancelhas desconfiado. Respondeu o movimento com um peão preto.

-Se ontem foi um dia comum, hoje é o quê? – ele perguntou num resmungo.

Milo mostrou todos os dentes ao dar um sorriso iluminado. Jogou com o mesmo peão, avançando mais uma casa.

-Hoje é o dia que eu faço alguém feliz. 26 de dezembro será o seu Natal, tio Hector.

O velho homem ficou um tempo apenas olhando o tabuleiro. Olhou de esguelha o sobrinho que parecia sincero. Depois mexeu seu cavalo preto, a barba cerrada não escondendo um breve erguer no canto dos lábios.

**FIM**

**N/A: O Natal pode ser todo dia XD. Então Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo! Beijos com sabor de laranja ;-P**


End file.
